Alliance dans la victoire
by lolaboop
Summary: Que se passetil à Poudlard? Harry cherche de nouvelles alliances, Ron est perturbé par une nouvelle élève, Hermione est indécise... Que se passetil pour cette 6ème année dans l'école de magie pour nos héros. Venez le découvrir et donnez votre avis...
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR**

Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas de moi mais appartiennent tous, sauf deux d'entre eux que vous allez découvrir, à J K Roling.

Afin d'éviter les suspicions, je ne tiens pas compte du tome 6, ou si peu, et donc encore moins du tome 7. Je n'ai pas lu ce dernier tome alors merci de ne pas y faire référence dans vos reviews... Si un quelconque moment de ma fic vient corroborer le dernier Tome de la saga se sera involontaire de ma part.

Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture

**Chapitre 1 : **

**Prise de conscience et rencontres**

_Comme chaque année c'était la bousculade sur le quai 9 ¾. Ce début d'année sonnait faux aux oreilles d'un jeune homme qui avait perdu un membre de sa famille : son parrain. Et même si ses amis avaient essayer de lui remonter le moral, il se disait que tout au long de sa vie les personnes à qui il tenait mouraient par sa faute. Ses parents, Cédric et maintenant Sirius._

_Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas la pression de la main de son meilleur ami sur son épaule. « Allez Harry, il faut y aller. » Harry repris connexion avec la réalité, les bruits des élèves l'assaillirent et il fut soulagé par le calme de son compartiment._

_Le trio discuta un peu de leur été. En effet pour la première fois Harry avait refusé de rejoindre les autres. Il ne souhaitait pas voir la joyeuse famille Weasley. Cette dernière prenait d'ailleurs activement part à la guerre qui se préparait, surtout les jumeaux. Certaines de leurs farces et attrapes étaient détournées de leur utilité principale, ainsi beaucoup de pièges avaient été mis en place. Bill avait rejoint Charlie en Roumanie pour un recrutement à la demande de Dumbledore selon les dires de Ron._

_Ce dernier avait passé ses vacances au Terrier. Hermione quand à elle avait étudié toutes les vacances en France, où l'une de ses cousines se mariait._

_oOo_

_Le train allait s'arrêter et tous les élèves de la prestigieuse école de magie étaient pressés d'entrer dans le fabuleux château._

_Comme chaque année Hagrid attendait les premières années, il adressa un signe de tête aux trio gryffondorien quand Harry sentit une présence derrière lui._

« -Malefoy qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Ce que je veux Potter, tu ne pourrais me l'offrir.

-Alors si je ne peux te l'offrir, qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

-J'ai le droit de me tenir là où je veux.

-Tant que c'est loin de nous mangemort ! »

_Ces mots semblèrent blessé le blond qui lui lança une dernière réplique avant de s'éloigner._

« Tu sais Potter, faut te méfier des idées préconçues. Toi plus que quiconque tu devrais savoir qu'elles sont parfois plus que fausses. Arrête de croire que le monde est tout blanc ou tout noir. »

oOo

_Les élèves étaient installés à leur table, attendant que les nouveaux élèves fassent leur entrée. Harry regardait la table des professeurs, il y avait une nouvelle venue assise près de Severus, qui ne lui prêtait d'ailleurs aucune attention. Tout comme les élèves, il se demandait si elle allait enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal. En apparence elle semblait frêle et incapable d'assumer un tel poste. Enfin les portes s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette du professeur MacGonagalls et sur la quarantaine d'enfants qui la suivaient. Dans les mains de la femme se trouvait un morceau de tissu ressemblant à un vieux chapeau qu'elle déposa sur un tabouret devant les professeurs. La répartition allait commencé._

_Très vite le chapeau bougea, et sous les yeux ébahis des premières années il se présenta en chantant._

« Aussi vieux que ces murs.

Mes paroles ont accompagné,

Élèves nobles et purs.

Depuis la création de Poudlard

La répartition est mon créneau.

Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Gryffondors et Serpentards

Tous sont passés sous le choixpeau.

Du courage et de la patience

De l'astuce et de l'habilité

De la volonté et de l'intelligence.

Vous avez tout à partager.

Je tiens mon savoir des fondateurs.

Même s'ils n'ont pas su garder leur unité,

Je crois en toutes les valeurs

Qui empêcheront Poudlard de succomber.

Car à présent viens le temps des combats

Au prix du sang et de la vie.

Cette guerre que le fourchelang commença,

Où il faut user des armes de l'ennemi.

On aurait tort de croire,

Que les trois autres abandonnerait,

Lors du départ de Salazar,

A leur fabuleux projet.

A trois ils étaient fort,

Tandis que leur ami rencontrait la mort.

Mais aujourd'hui tout recommence,

Malgré mes mille ans d'expériences.

Pourtant vos professeurs continuent,

Ainsi que l'ont voulu,

Avec Sagesse et espoir.

Les créateurs de Poudlard.

Il y avait le hardi Gryffondor,

Si fier et si valeureux.

Où votre courage sera de l'or.

Aussi téméraire qu'un lion,

Votre emblème est un griffon.

Il y avait la valeureuse Serdaigle.

Qui enseignait les leçons de sapience.

Les représentants y sont brillants,

Et la clé du succès est leur intelligence.

Votre symbole s'envole tel un aigle.

Il y avait Poufsouffle et sa grande prudence.

Dont la patience n'avait pas d'égal,

Et qui se gardait de juger et de porter sentence.

Pour vous la vie est comme un joyau,

Votre blason est un blaireau.

Il y avait le rusé Serpentard,

Le maître des artifices.

Les efforts n'y sont jamais dérisoires.

Pour manifester votre ambition,

Vos armoiries représentent un serpent.

Accueillez ces jeunes novices,

Dans vos maisons et sous vos ailes.

Après que j'aurai effectuer mon office,

Que vous soyez sages ou rebelles.

Quelque soit vos différences,

Le bien triomphera par la réunification.

Ici partagez vos connaissances,

Pour que le mal ne puisse supporter votre union.

Approchez jeunes sorciers,

Et sur vos têtes posez moi.

Que j'analyse vos pensées,

Et vous dire quelle maison vous ira. »

_Le professeur appela le premier élève._

« -C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois que c'est si long.

-C'est normal Ron, le choixpeau veut nous faire comprendre que les quatre maisons doivent se réunir.

-Je crois pas Hermione.

-Pourquoi Harry?

-Je crois plutôt que chaque maison doit puiser dans les qualités des autres.

-Comment ça?

-Ron, rappelle toi l'épisode du ministère. Au sein de notre groupe Hermione est une sorte de Serdaigle, alors que toi par ton amitié et ta présence loyale à nos cotés, tu puises des qualités chez les Poufsouffles. Nous savons que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor, et pourtant le choixpeau a failli m'envoyer à Serpentard.

-Quoi?

-Oui mais là n'est pas le propos, j'ai choisit Gryffondor. Il nous manque donc un…

-Serpentard

-Ou une Harry!

-Non Hermione. Un et se sera Malefoy.

-Mais Harry, tu peux pas demander à la fouine de devenir notre ami. Dis lui Mione!

-Où veux-tu en venir Harry ?

-Je veux en venir à précisément une amitié avec Malefoy.

-Tu veux utiliser les armes de l'ennemi pour battre Voldemort ?

-Non Mione, je veux approfondir le coté serpentard que le choixpeau a vu en moi.

-Et pour ça t'es obligé de faire ami ami avec la fouine?

-Ron!

-Quoi? Enfin Hermione ne me dit pas que tu cautionnes ce choix, depuis la première année, il t'insulte et tu serais d'accord pour te lier d'amitié avec lui?

-Je ne sais pas mais Harry a l'air sur de lui.

-Je le suis, et puis ce qu'il m'a dit tout à l'heure m'intrigue.

-Alors moi je te suis mais s'il me traite encore de Sang de… Je lui fais sa fête. Ron?

-Je sais pas si je peux suivre. Mais je veux bien tenter. »

_La répartition s'acheva enfin, et Serpentard fut la maison qui reçut le moins d'élèves. Dumbledore prit alors la parole._

« Je sais que vous avez tous faim mais je tenais à vous présentez votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En fait cette année vous aurez deux professeurs, mais le second ne sera présent que la semaine prochaine. En attendant laissez moi vous présenter Miss Ishtmar Black. »

_La femme repérée en début de soirée se leva et fut accueilli par une salve d'applaudissements. Mais le trio gryffondorien était bouche bée, surtout Harry. Elle portait le nom de son parrain, simple coïncidence ou y avait-il autre chose? Elle était d'une taille relativement moyenne, brune, ses cheveux tombant en cascade autour d'elle, son attitude semblait hautaine et distante. Quelque chose en elle interpellait Hermione mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Elle se rassit et les élèves furent invités à manger._

_oOo_

_Harry chercha toute la première semaine de cours à essayer de se rapprocher du prince des Serpentards, aussi il étudia les faits et gestes du blond quand celui-ci était dans les parages. Il s'aperçut que Draco Malefoy était stressé, et ce fait n'arrangeait pas Harry. En effet Malefoy était plutôt irritable et donc difficilement abordable._

_Les trois amis discutaient devant la porte d'entrée du cours de défense contre les forces du mal._

« -Je n'arriverai pas à l'approcher, c'est à peine si quelqu'un lui parle.

-Oui et je trouve ça plutôt étrange.

-Toi Ron tu trouves ça étrange?

-Parfaitement, la fouine a toujours été entourée même quand il était énervé mais là on dirait qu'il est seul et ça c'est bizarre.

-Oui mais en attendant ça ne m'aide pas pour lui parler.

-Je vois pas comment t'aider Harry!

-En attendant si on parlait de cette professeur, demanda Hermione. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'elle a quelque chose de connu chez elle?

-Non moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle s'appelle… euh… comme…

-Comme Sirius.

-Oui Harry, je voulais pas en parler.

-T'inquiète Ron. Seulement je sais pas si elle fait parti de sa famille, il faudrait en savoir plus. »

_Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'en parler plus, car la professeur fit sortir les élèves de deuxième année avant de les faire entrer. Elle portait une tenue de combat noire, ses cheveux attachés en une tresse haute, elle avait les traits fins et des yeux noirs intenses. Cependant la surprise ne vint pas de cette femme mais de l'autre professeur qui se tenait près du bureau._

« -Professeur Lupin!

-Bonjour M. Weasley. »

_Harry était heureux de retrouver le loup-garou, bien qu'il se demanda de quelle façon Dumbledore avait réussi à convaincre le conseil d'accepter qu'il revienne._

« -Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ishtmar Black. J'ai pour vocation de vous apprendre à vous défendre. J'ai une vision très spéciale de cette pratique, et je crains que beaucoup d'entre vous ne saurez suivre le mouvement. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous y réussissiez. D'ailleurs j'ai cru comprendre que certains d'entre vous avaient du se défendre au ministère dernièrement. Et vraisemblablement le résultat fut catastrophique. »

_Elle avait appuyé son regard sur ceux qui avaient accompagné Harry au département des mystères._

« Comme vous avez pu le constater, aujourd'hui vos quatre maisons sont réunis. En effet j'ai l'intention de vous apprendre à travailler en équipe, et plus particulièrement en duo. Et ne cherchez pas à vous mettre avec quelqu'un en particulier puisque ceux-ci seront fait par moi et mon collègue ici présent. Cette séance vas nous permettre à moi-même et au professeur Lupin d'évaluer votre niveau magique.

-Effectivement je vais jeter à chacun d'entre vous un sort, ne vous inquiétez il est totalement inoffensif. Les groupes vous seront communiquez dans la semaine, ainsi que vos différents horaires de cours. En effet de nouvelles directives magiques ont été prises, aussi aurez-vous quatre heures de cours de défense au lieu de deux par semaine. D'où vous le comprenez à présent ma nomination en second à ce poste.

-Bien Miss (_elle s'adressait aux pipelettes de Poufsouffles_) si notre cours ne vous intéresse pas le moins du monde, on ne vous retiens pas. Je n'ai aucunement envie de perdre mon temps avec des futilités. Maintenant commençons. »

_Elle commença l'appelle par les Serpentards et plus particulièrement par Malefoy, qui vint se planter stoïquement devant ses professeurs et camarades. Lupin lança son sort et aussitôt une lumière entoura le blond, Black prit des notes et renvoya l'élève à sa place. Un à un ils se succédèrent devant les deux professeurs. Dans l'ensemble le cours fut plutôt ennuyeux et décevant puisqu'ils n'avaient absolument rien fait ni appris._

_oOo_

_Quand les gryffondors rentrèrent à leur tour ce soir là, Neville fit part de sa réflexion sur la nouvelle professeur. Elle lui faisait penser à Severus Rogue, d'autres se rallièrent à cette idée mais personne n'épilogua sur le sujet._

_oOo_

_La première semaine de cours était passée, et il semblait à Harry que plus les jours passaient plus la tension qui entourait Draco Malefoy semblait atteindre son paroxysme, ne supportant pas la moindre critique._

_Tous les élèves avaient été priés d'assister au dîner par le directeur. Tous se demandaient se que le professeur avait à leur dire. Il entra par la porte près de la table du corps professoral._

« Chers élèves, fait exceptionnel dans l'histoire de Poudlard nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève dans notre école et qui entrera directement en sixième année. »

_Il tendit la main vers la porte par laquelle il était entré, et une jeune fille entra dans la salle attirant par la même occasion tous les regards. Son visage était fin, sa silhouette assez grande et d'une minceur incroyable. On avait l'impression qu'elle ne touchait pas le sol quand elle se déplaçait._

« -Elle ressemble à Malefoy, dit Hermione.

-Elle s'appelle Iulia.

-Tu la connais Ron?

-C'est la fille que tu as rencontré cet été, _dit Ginny qui avait suivit la conversation._

-Oui »

_Cependant Ron du accorder le fait que sa blondeur de cheveux la faisait ressembler au serpentard, mais tout le monde savait que Draco Malefoy était enfant unique, c'était une particularité familiale qui remontait à plusieurs siècles._

« Veuillez s'il vous plait l'accueillir sans la presser de questions, si vous voulez bien miss. »

_Elle s'avança vers le choixpeau et le mit sur sa tête._ « Oh je me suis demandé si j'aurais un jour la chance de te rencontrer et par la même occasion de te répartir. Une bien triste existence que fut la tienne. Espérons que ta venue en ce lieu t'apportera des réponses. Tu as beaucoup de courage, mais gryffondor ne te plairait pas, trop impulsive pour une poufsouffle. Tu te plairais dans la maison de tes ancêtres… Oh je sens de la réticence à y évoluer, soit alors pour toi se sera : SERDAIGLE! »

_La maison applaudit, et elle se dirigea vers ceux qui l'accompagnerait pendant les deux années à venir. Hermione surprit toutefois l'échange furtif entre la nouvelle et le prince des Serpentards. Elle se rendit compte que Dumbledore avait omis de dire son nom, restait à présent à savoir qui était cette Iulia, qui semblait fasciner Ron?_

Voilà j'espère avoir susciter un petit, un minuscule intérêt pour cette histoire, j'attend vos review avec la plus grande impatience


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Révélations**

_Le dîner de la veille pesait sur la mémoire de chacun, la présence d'une nouvelle élève dans l'école suscitait les discussions de tous. Sa ressemblance avec l'héritier des Malefoy suscitait également de nombreuses interrogations. D'autant plus qu'apparemment celle-ci n'avait que peu parlé avec les membres de sa maison. En tout cas aucun d'eux ne savait réellement comment elle s'appelait._

_Le trio avait décidé d'aller ensemble à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, aussi Hermione attendait-elle ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune. Les deux garçons ne tardèrent pas à arriver, et tout au long du chemin jusque dans la dite salle ils discutaient des vacances de Ron avec Iulia mais celui-ci ne répondait que vaguement, il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder sur le sujet. Ils apprirent seulement qu'il l'avait rencontrée près d'un lac non loin de chez lui. Rien de plus._

_Harry lui en voulait un peu de ne pas lui raconter ce qui s'était passé néanmoins il le comprenait. Lui aussi voulait quelque fois garder un peu de secrets pour lui-même, et il était persuadé que Ron se confierait quand il en aurait envie. La veille dans le dortoir, le rouquin n'avait rien dit, écoutant les élucubrations estivales de Seamus Finnigan et de Dean Thomas._

_Ils arrivèrent en vue des portes de la grande salle quand ils rencontrèrent un groupe de Serdaigle qui faisait visiter le château à la nouvelle venue._

« -Voilà je pense que tu ne te perdras pas à présent.

-Merci. »

_Les Serdaigles entrèrent sans se préoccuper plus de la nouvelle, qui avait tourné le visage vers le trio._

« -Ronald!

-Salut Iulia.

-Salut. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et toi?

-On ne peut mieux. Tu me présentes?

-Oh oui, Iulia je te présente mes meilleurs amis...

-Enchantée de rencontrer Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

-Nous aussi.

-Je ne savais pas que tu devais venir à Poudlard.

-C'est une décision qui s'est faite plus que rapidement, mais je suis contente de te revoir.

-Moi aus…

-Weasley, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Malefoy on t'a rien demandé.

-Peut-être mais il est hors de question que tu lui parles !

-Dray. »

_La prise de position de Draco, entre Iulia et Ron, et la tension qui était palpable entre eux, se firent sentir à travers la grande salle qui regardait l'altercation avec intérêt, espérant ainsi savoir quelle était l'identité de la nouvelle. Celle-ci d'ailleurs semblait en colère._

« -De quel droit tu m'interdirais de lui parler, je fais ce que je veux! »

_Draco ne répondit pas tout de suite au rouquin il s'était retourné vers Iulia, et un échange muet s'effectua entre eux. Comme si le monde autour d'eux n'existait pas, ils paraissaient communiquer par un langage qu'eux seuls connaissaient et comprenaient. La colère de Iulia fit place à la résignation, elle regarda tristement Ron avant que le blond ne réponde._

« -Tu fais peut-être ce que tu veux la belette, mais pas avec un membre de ma famille! »

_La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe, des murmures s'élevèrent de toutes les tables. Des élèves s'interrogeaient sur l'appartenance de la nouvelle élève à la très pure famille Malefoy. Ron, lui, fut trop abasourdi pour répondre quoi que se soit, tandis que son vis-à-vis le menaçait._

« -Alors ne l'approche plus!

-Draco Lucius Malefoy, je suis encore capable de choisir à qui parler et je ne pense pas que tu es quoi que ce soit à dire contre ça. »

_Draco ne répondit rien, se retourna pour lancer un regard de reproche à la serdaigle, et alla à sa table, tandis que Iulia s'excusait auprès du trio pour le comportement du serpentard. Hermione et Harry répondirent qu'ils avaient l'habitude et que ce n'était pas si grave, mais le brun vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas pour son meilleur ami, comme si cette nouvelle avait détruit quelque chose en lui._

« -Tu es de la famille de Malefoy? demanda la brune.

-Je me rends compte que je ne me suis pas entièrement présentée. (Elle posa son regard sur Ron) Je suis Iulia Eowen ... »

Elle sentit tous les regards converger vers elle, toute l'attention des élèves portées aux paroles qu'elle prononçaient, aux mots qui étaient dit.

-… Malefoy, la sœur jumelle de Draco. »

_Si toute la salle, sauf quelques élèves, fut stupéfaite de cette présentation, Ron lui était devenu cramoisi, la dernière phrase se répercutant dans son esprit. Il voulait oublier tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire, l'oublier, aussi entra-t-il dans la salle sans plus accorder d'attention à la jeune Serdaigle. Celle-ci fut quelque peu blessée, mais ne laissait rien transparaître, sourit aux deux gryffondors restant et partit s'asseoir à sa table.  
_

_oOo  
_

_Après avoir eu cours de potions, qui valus de nouveau une perte de points pour les gryffondors, ainsi qu'une série de remarques acerbes pour certains d'entre eux, ces derniers allèrent au cours de métamorphose où ils furent rejoints par les Serdaigles. Le professeur MacGonagalls leur demanda d'entrer dans le silence, ce qu'ils firent, Ron s'installa le plus loin possible de celle qu'il avait rencontré durant l'été._

_La semaine précédente ils avaient révisé les sorts qu'ils avaient étudié l'an passé, aujourd'hui le professeur leur avait promis d'aborder un sujet important._

« -Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui nous allons essayer de transformer des objets en animaux. Nous avions déjà vu comment faire l'inverse aussi ne pensez pas que ce soit si facile, il faut que votre animal soit le plus ressemblant possible, il faut que ce soit réel. Je veux que vous donniez vie à votre animal, que celui-ci puisse se mouvoir dans l'espace. Pour cela vous devez le visualisez entièrement dans votre esprit, et ce dans les moindres détails. N'essayez pas de visualisez un animal tout droit sorti de votre imagination, pour le moment je voudrais que vous transformer ces objets (des petits tabourets apparurent sur leurs pupitres) en chien ou en chat. »

_Elle leur fit répéter la formule avant de les laisser travailler. Tous se concentrèrent sur la visualisation de leur animal, et quelques uns avaient lancé le sort mais le résultat fut peu probant, on voyait de ci de là un tabouret avec des pattes de chien, un chat avec un corps de bois. Hermione réussit du premier coup obtenant 5 points pour Gryffondor. Le professeur passait voir chacun pour s'assurer que tous essayaient de faire ce qu'elle avait demandé._

« -Miss Malefoy vous ne vous entraînez pas?

-Si j'ai déjà finit!

-Voyons ce que cela donne. »

_Iulia lança le sort et son tabouret se transforma en un petit chat noir rayé roux qui sauta de la table, s'avança vers le professeur, lui donna un petit coup de tête et gambada dans la classe avant de s'arrêter devant la table du trio où Iulia stoppa le sort. Elle aussi obtint 5 points pour sa maison._

_A la fin du cours Hermione et Harry trouvèrent la jeune fille très douée, le Survivant pensait qu'enfin une adversaire de taille allait donner du fil à retordre à son amie car Iulia était aussi rapide qu'Hermione pour répondre aux questions et ne se trompait jamais._

_oOo _

_Au dîner près des portes de la grande salle furent affichées les listes tant attendues du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Une troupe massive s'y était agroupée, aussi le trio ne voulut-il pas s'approcher, Ginny prit son courage à deux mains et prit les renseignements pour le trio._

« -Bon alors d'abord vous deux vous n'aurez pas cours avec le professeur Lupin, vous êtes sur la liste de Miss Black. Seule Mione est avec lui.

-Et avec qui est on en duo?

-Oh toi Hermione tu es avec un Serdaigle : Justin…

-Et nous?

-Ron tu te retrouves avec Iulia et euh Harry mauvaise nouvelle pour toi tu es avec Malefoy! »

_Harry sourit en son fort intérieur, finalement son projet allait peut-être voir le jour. Hermione fut contente d'être avec Justin, mais Ron ne semblait pas particulièrement heureux de la nouvelle._

_oOo _

_Draco et Iulia se promenaient dans le parc, qui pour l'instant avait encore cette chaleur incomparable de fin d'été, mais peu important la température les deux héritiers discutaient ou plutôt se disputaient._

« -Depuis quand est-ce que tu parles à Weasley?

-Cet été!

-Quoi? Comment ça depuis l'été?

-Rappel toi que cet été j'ai du aller chez tu sais qui…

-Et?

-Et j'ai rencontré Ronald là bas.

-Tu étais, bien évidemment, obligé de te lier d'amitié avec lui?

-Dray.

-Quoi? C'est vrai tu aurais pu t'en empêcher. Tu sais que nos familles se détestent enfin.

-Draco, je le sais mais quand je l'ai rencontré je ne savais pas que c'était un Weasley. Et puis je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

- Tu connais ma position, ou l'aurais-tu oublier?

-Oh je vois je dois toujours suivre tes envies. Je dois me conformer à cette querelle qui vous oppose. N'oublie pas que le monde change et qu'il est hors de question que je doive subir la position malefoyenne.

-Tu n'as pas trop le choix. Et moi tu crois que je vais accepter de me faire humilier.

-Te faire humilier? Mais je ne vois pas en quoi mon amitié avec Ronald t'humilierait.

-C'est un gryffondor!

-Et alors je ne vois pas en quoi c'est humiliant…

-Tu m'énerves à ne pas comprendre. »

_Draco partit fâché contre Iulia, qui ne tenta pas de le suivre. Elle essayait de se rappeler depuis quand tous les deux étaient si différent, depuis quand ne partageaient ils plus cette complicité qui les caractérisaient depuis l'enfance. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir._

_Draco était déjà près des panneaux d'affichages quand elle le retrouva, et elle sentit la tension s'intensifier un peu plus. Elle n'eut pas à lire la liste des duos, elle entendit la sœur de Ron dire qu'elle était avec lui, et que Draco était avec Harry Potter. Elle soupira, cette année allait être difficile._

_oOo _

_La journée fut laborieuse pour Iulia. Non pas sur le plan scolaire, elle avait toujours été très douée dans ses études, mais sur un plan plus personnel. Depuis que Poudlard savait qu'elle s'appelait Malefoy, soit les élèves la dévisageaient soit ils l'assommaient de questions. Elle était éreintée._

_Et les interrogations n'avaient obtenues aucune réponse, elle était d'une discrétion absolument parfaite. Personne n'osa demander plus d'informations à Draco, qui les auraient envoyer paître. Elle avait trouvé refuge dans la bibliothèque, à une table au fond de la salle, là où elle pensait que personne ne viendrait la déranger. Cependant cette table était aussi celle qu'utilisait quotidiennement Hermione, aussi la Gryffondor s'installa en même tant que la Serdaigle._

_Chacune respectât la tranquillité de l'autre. Hermione dû reconnaître que la nouvelle élève était plutôt studieuse, et efficace. Elle était la seule qui s'attardait dans la bibliothèque, et là Iulia lui faisait penser à elle. Peut-être arriverait elle à s'en faire une amie ?_

_Iulia se reposa dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serdaigles, elle repensait à cette rivalité qui opposait Draco à Ronald. Elle comprenait ce qui les opposaient, tous deux d'un univers contradictoire. Tout deux dans des maisons diamétralement opposées, avec une éducation si différente, après tout elle avait été élevé de la même façon que Draco et pourtant elle se sentait proche de l'avis de Ronald. Elle avait auparavant compris l'animosité qui habitait Draco quand il parlait du trio, et pourtant maintenant qu'elle était devenue amie avec le rouquin elle espérait que cela changerait._

_Elle soupira en se rappelant son passé, celui-ci lui paraissait si lointain, comme si un siècle la séparait de ces souvenirs. Du coin de l'œil elle vit une indienne qui l'observait mais Iulia se refusait à la regarder. Elle n'était pas habituée à tant d'attentions, à tant de regards posés sur elle. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils être si indiscret ?_

_Son passé, il y a encore quelques temps elle le subissait. Aujourd'hui elle pouvait changer son avenir pourtant plus elle pensait à Ronald et Draco, plus elle comprenait que rien ne pourrait rapprocher ces deux là._

_Oui la journée avait été éreintante, et pour la seconde fois de la journée Iulia se rappela combien l'année allait être longue._

_oOo _

_La même nuit, dans le même château, dans une autre salle commune deux garçons étaient assis près du feu plongés dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que un des deux prenne la parole._

« -Je te comprend pas. Tu devrais être content de faire équipe avec elle. Et depuis que tu sais que tu es en duo avec elle, tu n'as presque pas décrocher la mâchoire, ça te fait pas plaisir ?

-Laisse tomber Harry.

-Non Ron, je sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais ce serait bien que tu me dises ce qui se passe entre toi et Iulia.

-Rien, il ne se passe rien.

-Et cet été?

-Quoi cet été?

-Tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre vous pendant ces vacances.

-Je l'ai juste rencontré au village voisin de la maison. On est devenu amis, et voilà.

-Et elle ne t'avait pas dit qu'elle était une Malefoy, et ça ça te dérange. »

_Ce n'était pas une question, ni une affirmation, juste une simple constatation. Oui le fait que cette fille là soit une parente de la fouine le gênait. Pourquoi il n'en savait rien, ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il avait été blessé de ne pas savoir avant qu'elle était une Malefoy. Après tout elle avait eu tout l'été pour le lui dire, et n'en avait rien fait._

« -Tu veux savoir ce que je crois Ron? Je crois que tu es attachée à Iulia, que tu tiens beaucoup à elle.

-Tu dis n'importe quoi vieux !

-Ah oui alors pourquoi gardes-tu tant de mystère de ce qui s'est passé cet été ? Et pourquoi es-tu si distant avec elle depuis ce midi ? »

Ron ne savait pas, il ne comprenait pas lui-même son attitude. Il regarda son meilleur ami qui lui souriait sournoisement.

« -Fallait le dire que tu voulais que je te raconte mon été en détail 'ry.

-C'est ça ! » Répondit Ironiquement le Survivant.


End file.
